1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to post-mix beverage dispensers and to dispensing valves for mixing together and dispensing a controlled ratio of syrup and carbonated water; more particularly, this invention concerns a volumetric ratio control device in the dispensing valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known post-mix dispensing valves control syrup and soda (carbonated water) flow with two mechanical flow controls that are adjusted independently of each other to achieve proper mixture ratio. If either flow control malfunctions or changes, the ratio will change because one flow control cannot compensate for the variations of the other. The mechanical flow controls, which require high flowing pressures (about 50 psig) to function properly, do not compensate for viscosity changes caused by temperature fluctuations. New electrical flow control valves including sensors and microprocessors are being developed to overcome these problems, however, they are relatively complicated and expensive.